Dementia Presents: Cupcake Of Doom
by Cherry Flavored Arsenic
Summary: Weeee! double guests*srry i couldn't get ho0ld of u unrealistic* ne wayz, we'll find out what petrolum jelly is REALLY used for...cuteness!


Dementia Presents:  
  
Cupcake Of Doom  
  
With Your Host: Daft Plushie  
  
Special Guests: Flame and Unrealistic  
  
[Notes @ the bottom. very important as well....plus stupid disclaimer]  
  
[Camera enters black abyss and you see nothing...NOTHING! It moves slowly forward and you start to see a light. As the camera moves towards the light, several things pass you by. Dib's head floats past you from the left and disappears at your right. An eyeball with the retina still attached floats past you to your right. You move slowly forward, the light at the end of the tunnel is growing larger, glowing with an eerie white light. Keef floats past you, upside-down, holding a frying pan and waving. The light grows larger. A computer mouse, wiggling it's cord at you, floats past to the left. The camera has almost reached the wide, white light when....AN ANEREXIX BRITISH COW OF DOOM FROM A PREVIOUS EPISODE! floats past you, sipping a cup of tea as you move on. You wonder what that was all about. Then the light at the end of the tunnel swallows you whole and you see nothing but white this time.  
  
When the Camera refocuses, you're in that same, rotting hall of doors, newly polished, you see, but still boring and endless. Daft stands there in the usual get up, only a few adjustments. Following the new dress code, she wears a small pin on her right side of the black blazer jacket she's so fond of. Her shirt, instead of being white, is now black and white striped like her sleeves of her original outfit. On the pin are the letter, Z? They're there instead of being on her shirt like her original out fit off show. She has the rest of the old Dementia out fit, and stands here with two people next to her, both slightly taller. The one on the right has Blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail in the back of her head. She's wearing Blue jeans, tennis shoes with white socks, a tank top and glasses. Her blue eyes watch the camera and the audience intently. Her hands are at her sides as she stands there quietly. On Daft's left stands a girl who is slightly taller than Daft as well. She has red hair that's loose and Hazel eyes that also focus on the audience. She's wearing a black shirt with long, crocheted sleeves. Her hands are covered with navy blue, fingerless gloves. Her blue plaid skirt hangs about her knees, her black shoes gleaming off the white lights that light the hall to that perfect spooky dim light. They are both wearing the big bright pink 'Special Guest' buttons on their shirts. The camera settles in on them.]  
  
Welcome again, demented ones. I'm glad to see you all back. I'm sorry I missed you, but I was stuck with major homework. I heard that Dib did a very nice job. Well, a nice job for such a lunk head like himself. So I'd like to take this time to tell Dib, Thanks and I really appreciated him filling in for me and handling the Rabid Squirrel so well. Now, with me today are two very fine people. Everyone, meet, Unrealistic *motions to the girl on the right* and Flame *motions to the girl on the left* They are just two of the many fans to come. *smiles* By the way, I'd like to thank you both for agreeing to sharing a show slot. Times are tight and some of the doors are stuck, and we didn't want either of you to wait so long. Well, would you please say hi to the crowd?  
  
Hi!  
  
Hey!  
  
Welcome to the show. I'd just like to ask you a few questions before we go on to the show. I'll start with Unrealistic if you don't mind...  
  
Not at all! Go for it!  
  
Ok, Unrealistic, On the contest thing, you said that Hitchhiker's Guide To the Galaxy was a gread story?  
  
It is. You should read it. It will really turn your persepective about the universe around.  
  
Fun! Could you give us a run down on what it's about?  
  
Well, It kinda takes place after the world is destroyed. One of those Happy- Go-Lucky-After-The-Fate-Of-The-World types of stories.  
  
Can you tell me what happens in the end?  
  
No...what would be the point of reading it if I told you anywayz?  
  
Good point.  
  
By the way, could I take this opportunity to say something to one of my favorite characters?  
  
Sure.  
  
Hey, Melvin...I LOVE YOU!  
  
Who's Melvin?  
  
He's the depressed robot.  
  
Neato! Now, if you don't mind, ON TO FLAME!!! Ok, first...could you give me a run down on the book you mentioned? *i forgot the name! shame on me!*  
  
I Like Pie  
  
Uh...yeah anywayz....  
  
Well, it's about a bunch of people that make a pilgramige to another place. They're all related in some way, but they don't know it, and it is kind of a book for the more mature audiences. But it's really great. It's a series as well!  
  
Yay!! Could YOU tell me what happens in the end?  
  
Mooo....Would you like to buy a duck?  
  
No, not really...  
  
What about a Mad Cow Popcicle?  
  
Yeah! Sure! I like Mad Cows!!!!!!!!  
  
After the show...TO THE TOLIET!  
  
Uh....anywayz, would you tell me what happened at the end? Please?  
  
Nope.  
  
Why?  
  
Because, it'd be pointless to read the book and i want you to read it rather than having me tell you about it!  
  
Oh, ok....fine then...well, they both sound like interesting books! I will have to read them as soon as I have free time! Thank you for coming, I'm sorry I couldn't ask anymore questions, but we're running out of time and well, I have forgotten the rest. Anyway, I'd like to thank you again, and now on to the story! One in which we discover what petrolium jelly is really used for.... Who wants to do the honors?  
  
You mean, open the door?  
  
Yes Flame.  
  
Touch that handle? You mean, that door handle there?  
  
Yes, that's what I said...  
  
Ew. I wouldn't touch that if I was Flame either...that's just disgusting!  
  
What's so wrong with it! I mean...*turns and looks at the knob*  
  
[The camera focuses on the knob that is covered in chocolate that has molded and attracted tiny, slimeworms. All three make faces and step back in disgust.]  
  
Great! Who put the chocolate on the door and left it?  
  
The Moose?  
  
Naw...it was Bill...I saw him do it....*Unrealiztic shakes her head in disgust*  
  
[Daft turns around and looks about, finding a trail of chocolate leading out of the hall and into the background. Puzzled, all three follow it and disappear off screen. The camera watches the door and after a while, you can head shuffling and struggling in the back ground as Dib is shoved out onto the screen. he's wearing the same Dementia outfit as he was last Episode. With a disgusted look, he walks over to the door and opens it with a tissue. He pulls his hand back to examine the tissue as the door opens and the camera starts to move towards the door. Suddenly, Dib screams as the chocolate gob leaps off the tissue and sticks to his head. The camera goes into the darkness leaving Dib shrieking and flailing his arms about as the chocolate stick to his head rabidly, and Daft and the others tracking the trail to the culprit. The story is as follows....]  
  
Gir sat there and blinked. He stared ahead and blinked again. With a blank face he watched ahead of him, imitating every move of the Minimoose. Blink. The Minimoose stuck out his tounge. Gir stuck out his tounge. Blink. Blink. The Minimoose blinked again. Gir blinked again. Zim walked in and stood in the doorway watching Gir and the Minimoose. He rolled his eyes as Gir wiggled his tounge and blinked again.  
  
"Gir! What are you doing?" Zim asked.  
  
"I'm gonna eat you!" Gir cried rolling backwards.  
  
Zim rolled his eyes as Gir sat up again and shoved the little Minimoose in his mouth and swallowed him whole. Zim gasped and looked sick as Gir got up and ran away. He turned and ran over to the trash where he threw up. Gir hopped up and down on the couch and screamed at the top of his lungs. Suddenly something caught his attention and he flew off the couch and ran out the front door naked. Zim, looking weak and sickly, caught him running out the door as he came back from the trash can.  
  
"Nooooo! Gir! The mission! Compramised!" Zim screamed heading over to the door quickly.  
  
Suddenly, just as Zim reached the front door, something hit him from the back and knocked him to the ground, tumbling him outside onto the sidewalk. When Zim got up and looked at where the thing came from, he saw Gir standing there holding a well rounded Pig over his head and staring at him stupidly. Zim got up, growling, about ready to come and yell at him when suddenly a rabid looking squirrel comes up, runs about Gir's feet and then stands by the door and looks at Zim. Before Zim can react, the squirrel slams the door shut, locking him outside for the world to see. Screaming, realizing what happened and how this is gonna compamise the mission, he beats on the door.  
  
"Gir! Open the door and let me in! Let me in Gir! Let me in! The mission....COMPRAMISED! GIR!!!!!!!!!!!" Zim screamed, drawing even more attention to himself.  
  
Gir looked out the window with the pig and the squirrel while laughing. He leaps off the windowsil and runs around, carring the pig over his head, screaming as the squirrel follows, chattering insanely. Gir screamed again and flipped up into the toliet in the kitchen, followed by the squirrel. They swirled around and around and dropped out into Zim's lair, rolling across the floor. When Gir sat up he looked around and looked at the squirrel.  
  
"HI! I'm Gir!" Gir screamed at the squirrel as the pig tried to roll himself over.  
  
"Chi! Ish Rabid Squirrel! Chi!" the Rabid Squirrel chattered.  
  
"That's Pig friend!" Gir screamed again, grabbing Pig Friend and holding him over his head again.  
  
"That's a Big Pig!" Rabid Squirrel chattered, running around Gir and Pig Friend.  
  
"Ooooooooo!" Gir said, his eyes going wide, "Tequitos!"  
  
Gir jumped up, chucking Pig Friend into a vat of jelly that was in Zim's lair. He ran around it screaming before exploding. Rabid Squirrel ran around the rim of the vat before loosing balance and falling in, screaming. Gir jumped up, his head restored and cannonballed himself in. He floated up to the top of the jelly as Rabid Squirrel popped up chattering again, kicking and squirming in the squishy purple jelly. Pig Friend floated on top, upsidedown. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a loud rumble that emited from the center of the jelly. Gir watched mesmorized as the jelly rumbled.  
  
"Eeeeeeeee! Look at it go! Man that's rumbly! Almost like the time I was caught in an earthquake while gathering nuts! whooooeee! that was fun! it was like when the people shake the tree to get me out! Weeeeee! We're in a big Milk Shake! eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! wait! no! a jelly shake! once I found some toast on the ground with jelly on it and it exploded in my mouth! boy was that fun! almost as fun as..." Rabid Squirrel chattered as it rumbled and shook.  
  
Suddenly, before Rabid Squirrel could finish his sentence, the vat of jelly, which was labled as 'Toxic Petrolium Jelly-Do Not Touch!' burst, sending Gir, Pig Friend, and the Rabid Squirrel flying. The lab became covered in the purple goo and short circuted as Gir rolled in the jelly screaming about Tacos. Outside, Zim was beating on the door when he heard the explosion. He scream out and beat on the door more. Gir sat up and stopped laughing and out popped a cupcake from his head.  
  
"Moooooo!" Gir screamed as he lifted it up to eat it.  
  
Suddenly, the cupcake sprouted arms and little feet along with a stupid little face and jumped from Gir's hand and ran away laughing maniacally, destroying things along the way. Gir watched along with Pig Friend and Rabid Squirrel as the cupcake ran up the stairs. Gir leapt up and turned red and started to talk heroically to his two clueless and rabid friends.  
  
"Oh No! The radioactive jelly must have touched the cupcake and made it rabid and evil! We must stop it before it gets out ot hand and destroys the city along with all that we hold dear! I, Gir, vow to..." Gir changed back to Green and stuck out his tounge, "Poke it with a stick! weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Pig Friend and Rabid Squirrel looked up at him cluelessly as Gir picked up Pig Friend and raced up to the door with Rabid Squirrel following close behind him.  
  
Zim, standing outside, pounded on the door. He stopped when he heard the sound of a whoosh up the stairs and towards the door.  
  
"Finally!" Zim sighed.  
  
The door flew open and a Rabid Cupacke hit Zim on his forehead, knocking him backwards and to the ground as he flew away and turned left. Zim groaned and looked back at the door, left wide open. The moment he did, he was hit again by a flying Pig Friend. Zim fell back against the pavement as the pig hit the sidewalk a few feet from him and squeaked as it bounced. It started to float as Zim sat back up. He was hit again with a flying squirrel, chattering at a hundred miles per hour. Zim groaned and sat up to crawl over to the door. He shielded himself for another attack, but there was none, and he crawled up to the door, standing up, rubbing his head. Suddenly, something hit him from behind as the Squirrel flew back into the house. Zim fell on the steps, getting up and turning around to scream at the Pig and Squirrel just as something came from the other way and knocked him on the ground again. Gir, with a cape made from a slice of cheese and some lint from who-knows-where, and a metal pan on his head from only he knows, flew out with the Rabid Squirrel behind him. They all took off to the left, flying at top speed, leaving a battered Zim on the sidewalk, unconcious.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
The Rabid Cupcake, or so he had come to call himself, was terrorizing a bank.  
  
"Put them up!" He screamed.  
  
"Put what up? Where's that voice coming from?" The clerck cried, looking around, missing the small cupcake on the floor.  
  
"I said! Put them up! This is a stick up!"  
  
"Eeeeehhh! I'm going skitzo! eeeeee! the voices!"  
  
The clerck cried, holding his head and banging up against the desk he was at. The Rabid Cupcake rolled his eyes, getting angry and flew up to the counter, staring at the clerk. He stopped and looked at the cupcake.  
  
"Wait a minuet..." He said.  
  
"This is a stick up...Hand over all your money!" The Rabid Cupcake screamed.  
  
"Wait...What do cupcakes need with money?"  
  
"We need...uh....good point...I guess I don't really need the money..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, sorry make this so much trouble and all, do you know where I could rob some candy factories?"  
  
"Uh, yeah....they're just on the other side of town..."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
The Rabid Cupcake walked out before getting up and flying away to the Poop Candy Factory.  
  
~On The Other Side Of Town~  
  
Gir and his sidekicks flew around, looking for the cupcake. They flew and flew and flew...then they got bored and went to Krazy Taco. After two hours of gorging on Tacos, they set off again, forgetting what they were looking for, so they just flew around. Suddenly, Rabid Squirrel darted off in the direction of the candy factories.  
  
"KANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rabid Squirrel screamed, doging into the Poop Candy Factory.  
  
Gir and Pig Friend followed and by incident, it was the exact factory that the Rabid Cupcake was holding up, stopping the production of candy and depriving the city from the so needed sawdust ridden chocolate.  
  
"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
The Rabid Cupcake stood on the platform at the head of the factory and laughed insanely, pronouncing the city's fate that was to come to the workers who stood there, dooling and brainwashed.  
  
"Ha ha ha! I shall deplete the flow of candy, lowering the economy and raising prices and depriving the city's people of their much needed sawdust- ridden chocolate of doomyness! Ha! They they'll all fall before me! The Rabid Cupcake! Mwahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
Gir and his sidekicks, stopped eating the candy and popped up from various crates to stare up at the Rabid Cupcake who had made himself large to seem mosterous and intimidating. Gir's eyes went wide as they stared at the Cupcake who was up there laughing insanely. Gir's tounge popped out as he flew up towards the cupcake with the intentions of gobbling it up whole. The Rabid Cupcake spotted them and growled, obviously thinking that they were here to foil his evil plan. He pointed his finger at a vat of chocolate and from it came MUTANT CARROTS! They growled and howled at them, flying after them to try and eat them up before they got to the Rabid Cupcake. Pig Friend squealed and flew off the other way and into a box of candy, much rather to eat than to be eaten. Gir ignored them and flew towads the Rabid Cupcake. The Rabid Squirrel, much appaled that the Rabid Cupcake was a rabid cupcake and he was a rabid squirrel. When he spotted the carrots coming after him, he chattered in delight and ran around them, chewing on them happily. The Rabid Cupcake cried out defeat and sent chocolate monsters and broccili after them, neither of wich slowed down Gir. Pig Friend lighted up at the oncoming chocolate and happily gobbled them down as the Rabid Squirrel started on the Broccili monsters as the already-brainwashed-before-they-showed-up workers stared blankly, blinking and drooling.  
  
The Rabid Cupcake, fearing his demise, ran from the approaching tin can that was Gir. In his confusion, he ran into a dead end and turned to Gir as he ran towards him, his mouth opening wide.  
  
"Wait! No! You can't eat me! I AM THE FUTURE RULER OF THIS EARTH! YOU CAN'T EAT YOUR SUPERIOR BEINGS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Gir opened his mouth and swallowed the overly large cupcake in one bite Then he sat down and rubbed his tin stomach, Rabid Squirrel and Pig Friend coming to join him, also slouching beside him and rubbing their stomachs. They all burped and flew off outside, leaving the building to crumble behind them after their burps. They landed outside where the mayor, incidently, was outside waiting with reporters and a crowd and a medal for defeating evil. He came up to Gir and his friends and placed medals around their necks. From the crowd, someone pushed Gaz out and up to the Trio. She growled and crumpled up a white card.  
  
"I am so not doing this!' Gaz complained.  
  
With one look towards the crowd, she turned back and leaned down to kiss Gir and his friends, but then kicked them and walked off, mumbling death threats to a certain someone in the crowd. There was a loud EEP! and Gaz disappeared, chasing after someone. Pig friend shook the mayor's hand. Rabid Squirrel chewed on it rabidly, causing the mayor to pull away quickly. He came to Gir and stuck out his hand. Gir looked at it, then up at the mayor, then back at his hand.  
  
"MOOOPIEEEEEE!" Gir screamed.  
  
Suddenly, Gir opened his mouth and swallowed the Mayor whole before flying off to go home, leaving a stunned crowed to throw up all over.  
  
~Back at Zim's Base~  
  
When Zim came to, he found himself laying out on the sidewalk, door wide open, while two small boys poked him with a large stick. He groaned and the kids poked him again. Zim shot up and yelled at them. They yelled back, dropping the stick and running away screaming. Zim sat up, rubbing his head just as something hit him in the back of his head and flew towards the door. Zim got up to his knees and looked at Gir as he stood there at the door looking at him. Zim ran over to the door before he could shut it and opened his mouth to yell at Gir. When he looked inside at his Jelly Covered Base and screamed in utter agony and defeat. Gir screamed along with him and rolled around in the jelly.  
  
[The camera refocuses and comes back to the long hall with many doors. Standing there is Daft, Flame, Unrealistic, and Dib, all staring ahead at the camera blankly. The camera waits, nothing happens as they all sort of stand there, staring without blinking at the camera. The chocolate glob on Dib's head pulses and the Camera focuses on it. It moves in closer to reveal a tiny face on the glob. It coughs and begins with a tiny, squeaky voice.]  
  
Thank you for tuning in to Dementia. Thank you all for coming. Thank you all for bringing your heads. I like brains. They are tasty. I guess I must thank Gir for allowing me on the show to plant myself. I really like brains...they're yummy. I'm glad you could join me while I feast upon these brains. They're the yummiest I've ever tasted! weeeeee! Tune in again next time for more. Until then...I would love to taste YOUR brains!  
  
[The camera backs off as the glob flies towards the camera, leaving them to stand there, staring blankly ahead. Dib falls over and thunks on the floor as Daft drools, all unblinking. The vision is blurred as the chocolate is lodged on the camera man's head, It falls into the black swirling pit, leaving the screaming cameraman behind. Then it's over. You're back to where you started. You look around and sigh, glad the chocolate thing didn't lodge on to you...then you feel sucking! OH NO! You scream and flail about! YOUR BRAINS ARE BEING SUCKED OUT! YOU MUST GET HELP BEFORE YOU BECOME A VEGETABLE! YOU MUST...GET.................................................................. ........]  
  
***Thanks Flame and Unrealistic for entering. I hope I didn't get you two off character, and hopefully this wasn't too dull for your likings. I was running out of ideas, and for a while, I'll be out of ideas...so hang tight everyone eles. You can still apply for the contest, the rules are on the other page. I hope you all enjoyed the show. Oh, yeah, I would have sent you an e-mail notifying you of your appearance Unrealistic, but you never put down your e-mail and I didn't know how to reach you. I'm sorry that I didn't give you the 'any last comments' thing, but like I said, I didnt know how to contact you. Thank you for your patience everyone. Hope you enjoy this series and comment on them all! Thnx for those who support me and Dementia, without you all, this would be nothing...NOTHING! And those who leave flames....YOU SHOULD ALL BE FRIED TO A CRISP WITH A MONKEY'S EYEBALL RAY GUN OF DOOM AND DESTRUCTION!!!!!!! he he he...uh, yeah. Thnx!  
  
~Daft***  
  
(Disclaimer Goes Here)  
  
~*~No guests were hurt in the brainsucking of this episode...~*~ 


End file.
